mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arcs
The plot of Mouretsu Pirates and its source material Miniskirt Pirates consists of several story arcs. Below is a list of story arcs with a brief description as well as the volumes, episodes and chapters that cover them. Please note that some of the arc names mentioned below may not necessarily be the official names for those arcs (excluding the Golden Ghost Ship Arc, the Pirate Hunter Arc Starchild, News (15/05/2015), Abyss of Hyperspace and the War of Independence Arc Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 Afterword). Mouretsu Pirates/Miniskirt Pirates Arcs Recruitment Arc The first story arc of the series which begins with Marika learning of her father's death and her position as a candidate to captain the Bentenmaru, and follows the subsequent chain of events that lead up to her decision to become the Bentenmaru's captain and her first days of piracy. * Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1 * Episodes: Sailing 1-6 Golden Ghost Ship Arc The second arc of the series starts when the Bentenmaru picks up a stowaway during a raid - Princess Gruier Serenity. She asks Marika to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship, which brings the Bentenmaru into dangerous regions of space and against other factions from Serenity. * Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 2 * Episodes: Sailing 7-12,13 * Manga: Chapters 1-6 Hakuoh Pirates Arc The third arc of the series has the Bentenmaru crew in quarantine and Marika needs to find a replacement crew for an act of piracy to maintain her Letter of Marque. The yacht club are the only ones she can trust to do this. As they attempt the job, another person seeks their help... * Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3 * Episodes: Sailing 13,14-18,19 Mouretsu Pirates Only Arcs Nebula Cup Arc The first anime original arc and the anime's shortest arc. After finding some old dinghies while cleaning, the yacht club decide to enter the Nebula Cup, unaware of some past events that left the organisers with a grudge against Hakuoh. At the same time, a group plans to target Marika... * Episodes: Sailing 19,20-21 Pirate Hunter Arc The second anime original arc and the anime's final arc. When a mysterious, highly advanced warship starts hunting pirates in the frontier systems, Marika has to call the first Pirate's Council since the War of Independence, hoping to unite the pirates against this deadly foe. * Episodes: Sailing 22-26 Abyss of Hyperspace The movie is set following the anime's story, during the spring break before Marika's third year. During a raid, Marika encounters Kanata Mugen, whose father entrusted a task to the Bentenmaru, leading to a search for Professor Mugen's legacy. * Movie: Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace * Manga: Movie Manga Chapters 1-10 Miniskirt Pirates Only Arcs Three Ships Arc The fourth arc of the novels. A distress signal from one of the Original Seven lost during the War of Independence, reaches the Bentenmaru, Barbaroosa and Odette II, prompting them to investigate. * Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4, 5, 6 Skull Star Arc The fifth arc of the novels. The Galactic Empire hires Marika to infiltrate a pirate hideout. * Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7 Bounty Arc Marika is contacted by an associate for help in tracking down a bounty - someone she has encountered before. *Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8 Wanted Arc The Bentenmaru helps a vessel under fire from a mysterious fleet, but ends up being framed for the attack. *Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9 Timeslip Arc The yacht club once again take the Odette II out on a practice cruise, dealing with some special equipment left out in space. The cruise takes an unexpected turn when they find another Odette II before them and then find that they've somehow ended up in one place they certainly didn't expect to be. *Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 War of Independence Arc After accepting a job to investigate the space-time anomaly discovered during the previous incident, the Bentenmaru suddenly disappears. Following a message from the future, Marika and the yacht club once again take the Odette II back to the time of the War of Independence. *Light Novels: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11, 12 References Category:Browse Category:Story Arcs